Beth x Rio The bad boy & the stripper
by BohoQueen
Summary: Beth & Rio meet a client at a new location giving Beth an idea to try something she hasn't before.


Beths fingers quickly done up the buttons on her blouse until just a slight amount of skin cleavage was left showing. '' Where are you meeting him anyways? '' Annie spoke up from where she was lazily spread across Beths bed eating popcorn.

'' Some new Bar that opened up down town. 'Allies' I think it's called. ''

'' You sure you don't want us to come along? not that we were invited...'' Slowly Annie popped some popcorn into her mouth giving Beth an overly dramatic not so impressed look.

'' I said come if you want?! ''

'' Please we all know he only invites you cause he's down to bone. ''

Beth shot her a defensive look rolling her eyes '' We are meeting a client. I practically begged for him to take us more seriously. This is a big deal, nobody's going to 'bone' ''

'' whatever you say. '' Annies tone was almost childishly sarcastic and Beth refuses to continue the subject as she knew it would only end in her being frustrated, instead she applied her red lipstick and placed her last few bits in her purse. '' You know what they say about girls who go out after dark in red lipstick. '' Annie teased with a wink, Beth refused to give her attention.

'' Don't feed the kids anymore, just get them to bed and don't let them talk you into staying up later okay. ''

'' okay ''

A long drive later Beth was pulling up outside the bar. Her eyes scanning the cars around as she slid out of her car. It was saturday so it was unsurprisingly busy, it also didn't seem like her usual kind of place however she didn't plan on staying here long. Holding her purse tightly, heels clicking along the ground as she walked she noticed a group of men standing a few feet from the door eyeing her up and chuckling between them selfs before two or three started whistling. '' You working tonight baby? '' the largest man managed to slur, clearly overly intoxicated. Holding her purse tighter she ignored him and walked into the club. She walked down a darkly lit stairway, the lighting shifting between purple, blue and red, the music loud to her ears. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she was surprised to find that what she had assumed was a bar was in fact a strip club. Her blue eyes almost glared at the three stages that each had a girl dancing on a pole, some topless some in see through thin lingerie. Her gaze interrupted by a waitress who walked up to her as if she was lost. '' Ma'am can I get you a drink? '' The girls eyes ran over Beth who really didn't fit in hear. She was dressed like a housewife who was about to drag her husband home. Beth was about to answer when she felt a hand on her shoulder, the unexpected touch in this unexpected environment made her jump, her head quickly turning to see Rio standing by her side looking calm and cool as ever. '' It's cool Becky I got her. '' The waitress gave him a smile and moved on. Ugh of course he knew them by name Beths mind hissed it's probably one of his drinking spots he's a regular at. '' Come on, he ain't here yet. VIP area is quieter. '' Beth was quiet, she walked by his side with his hand at the small of her back leading her towards their private little booth. Rio already at a bottle of bourbon, a bucket of ice and two glasses on the table. Once seated and her eyes had just about finished wandering the strip club, the dancers she turned her attention to Rio who was on his phone.

'' You said it was a bar? ...'' he didn't stop typing on his phone, one thing that always annoyed her when he did it. '' You never said strip club. '' Leaving his phone down on the table he grinned, he was amused.

'' It is a bar. '' he was teasing.

'' With strippers. '' Beth blurted out and Rio laughed as Beth rolled her eyes.

'' I meet alot of new clients here. ''

'' I bet you do. '' Beth muttered lifting her glass to her lips, taking a large drink of the bourbon.

They were joined by another waitress who addressed Rio '' Can I get you anything? '' she sounded overly sweet, which irritated Beth.

'' Nah we good. '' She nodded and turned before Rio spoke again stopping her in her tracks '' Liv bring to the the table once he get's here, and bring some of his usual beers here to. '' She nodded before swiftly moving to do as told.

'' You know all the girls by name? You do come here often. '' Beth stated dryly. Was she jealous? Possibly.

'' Oh come on mama you ain't really gonna get intimidated by some girls doing what they gotta do to make money? You ain't that old school. ''

Beth took offense to that but maybe he had a slight point.

'' I'm sure with you coming by you pay them enough to get them through college. '' She stated dryly.

'' I should since I pay them. I do own the place. '' Beth rolled her eyes more so at herself for being childish enough to be jealous. That explained why the girls all knew him by name.

'' You own the place? ''

'' It's a good legal investment. I recommend putting money into something legit. '' He leaned back looking smug

'' Like strip clubs. '

Rio nodded with a chuckle

'' And I'm not old school. It's not a profession I'd choose for myself but I'm fine with others doing it. '' Rio leaned closer elbows on the table locking his eyes on hers.

'' I sure as hell would pay to see you up there. '' his head gesture to the poll. Beth felt her cheeks heating up.

'' I don't think guys come here to leer at a mom of four up there in well, barely anything. ''

'' I wouldn't be so sure about that. '' his voice was smooth and low and he gave her a dark look that made her feel breathless and sexy as hell. She sure as hell never had complements like that from Dean. '' We got plenty of outfits in the back if you ever feel like a side gig. '' That made her laugh and seeing her more at ease made Rio smile.

The next hour was spent with them doing business with said . Rio introduced Beth as his business partner and she was taken seriously. It felt good to be taken serious, spoken to like something other than a wife and mother. Rio didn't talk down to her and even looked impressed by some points she made and then the deal was done. As the client left he shook both their hands and Rio walked him out. Beth sat with a smug smile on her face feeling like a business woman for the first time in her life.

When Rio return he was smiling just as smug as she was, only he also looked impressed. '' You did real good mama. come on '' Rio gestured for her to follow him and she did. Beth followed Rio into the back of the club, Rio began unlocking a door that was labeled office as Beth stood waiting her eyes lingered into the room next door. The door was half open and looking in she saw some of the workers getting ready to perform. They were all pretty, young and confident looking making Beth feel slightly intimidated these were the woman her husband cheated with. As the door clicked open Beth followed Rio inside, the loud music now a low mumbler. Sitting down behind the desk Rio pulled out a book, as he flicked through pages he handed some to Beth '' These are the drops you and your lady friends gotta make, me and my boys will do the rest. That cool?

Beth nodded. '' Sounds great. '' They were interrupted by a knocking at the door.

'' It's open. '' Rio said and entered one of the girls who Beth assumed worked here rolling along a large hanger that had linger and what Beth could only assume were stripper outfits. '' New items are here. Girls can pick through em later in thats cool? '' Rio gave a smile and nodded. '' Sounds good. '' He replied and she left, giving Beth a once over before she was out of the room. Beth looked at the trolly of outfits her eyes going over them some were more classy than the others, some were just down right ... amber style as she like to class clothes that resembled the rind stone thong Dean had purchased for amber.

Rio caught onto Beths eyes on the garments and resisted the urge to chuckle. '' You don't approve? '' Beth turned to look at him, a small forced smile on her lips.

'' I didn't say that. '' Beth said. Rio nodded slowly. '' I didn't say anything. ''

'' Why don't you try it on form a full opinion? '' Rio teased as Beth smiled rolling her eyes.

'' Hmm cause thats what guys like now right? Skinny young girls in pink diamond thongs. '' Rio chuckled as Beth gestured to one similar to the item Dean had purchased for Amber.

'' Nah that ain't my time, maybe when I'm going through a midlife crisis we'll see. '' That made Beth laugh.

'' You wouldn't like to see pretty young lady in that? ''

Rio shrugged '' Nah I guess I like my ladies in mom jeans and Nordstorm sweaters driving mini vans. But that's just me. '' Beth felt her smile take over her lips.

For a few seconds both just watched each other, each waiting to see what move the other would make would they cross the line to flirting and sex or keep it business? Before the battle of staring could continue they were interrupted by a knocking at the door. '' What's up? '' Rio asked.

'' Gimme a second. '' Rio stood from where he sat behind his desk and existed the room, Leaving Beth alone.

As she waited she wandered over towards the rack of lingerie her fingers skimming over the variety of bits until she pulled out a red set. This was one of few she could see herself wearing, although it had been years since she'd bothered with anything like this. Feeling somewhat adventurous she decided to be bold. Shrugging out of her jacket and unbuttoning her blouse, removing her bra and replacing it with a lacy red see through one, next her jeans fell to the floor, along with her heels and she pulled up the red lacy thong that matched the bra, next she pulled up the light red stockings that stopped at her thigh. She hadn't dressed up like this is so long that she forgot how sexy she felt in it, lace against her soft skin. She walked behind the desk where he had been sitting. She found it exciting, all of it a rush ran through her. As the office door opened and Rio reappeared the look of total surprise in his eyes when they landed on her as the door shut was a look she couldn't help but grin at. '' Lock the door boss. '' She stated in a low confident tone. Licking his lower lip with a grin he done as told, more than willing to let her take the lead. He stepped over her clothes that lay scattered. Closing the space between them Rio placed his hand on her hips, pressing her back against the desk

'' I thought you might like something other than mom jeans. '' Beth teased.

'' Damn ... I'll take you anyway you want. '' His hand lifted one of her legs wrapping it around his waist as he moved into kiss her hard, she returned his kiss with equal force before she pushed him back into his office chair. Seeing Rio so excited by her, turned on by her only sent more excitement through her. Rios eyes took their time running over her, how the deep red of the lace complemented her pale curves that he adored exploring. Leaning back in his chair his eyes finally landed on hers. Beth leaned back against the desk, letting his eyes wash over her, her foot traced over his thigh. Leaning forward Beth pulled him forward before straddling him undoing each of the buttons on his shirt until she was able to toss it onto the floor. Rios fingers found her hair pulling it so her head tilted back, he placed soft kisses on her neck, pulling at her right bra strap with his teeth so it fell off her shoulder. Beth pressed her hips against his she could feel his cock harden the more kisses he left on her neck. Letting his lips skim over the lace his teeth pulled roughly on her nipple, her nails digging into his shoulder at the rough move. She liked it. Rio glanced up at her just in time for her to cup his face in her hands letting their lips meet forcefully again. With a swift move Rio stood sitting her down on his desk, Beth pulled away from his kiss eyes wild with lust that was matched in his own gaze. Pushing him back into his chair she stood between his legs taking his hands and running them over her thighs, up slowly along her waist leaving them on her large breasts, turning slowly so her back was facing him she lead his hands back down along her curves as he got to her hips his impatience showed he pulled her back onto his lap, his hard cock pushing against his jeans. She left his hands go down her thighs until hos right hand trailed back up and slipped into the front of her lace thong. Biting down on her lip, leaning back into him as his finger slipping into her wetness putting soft pressure on her clit as he motioned back and forward her hips moving in soft protest at the pleasure rising from his simple move. She tried to swallow her low moan, his free hand pulled her legs further apart as he slipped two of his fingers inside her hot pussy earning him a loud unmistakable moan of pleasure. Beth leaned back against him as much as she could, reaching behind her her clumsy pulled his face into her neck where he placed firm kisses. His finger slipped deep inside her pussy curving enough to place firm pressure on her g-spot, another loud moan left her lips along with her managing to mutter his name quietly. His thumb worked on teasing and torturing her clit as his fingers slipped in and out of her growing wet core. Reaching behind her, after some fumbling she managed to slip her hand inside his jeans letting her fingers tease his fully hard cock, the hiss he spat against her ear as she firmly grabbed his cock was music to her ears. They shared a common love for driving each other wild. Rio could feel her pussy start to tighten around his fingers as her moans of pleasure grew more rapid she pushed her ass against his cock as her hand made soft thrusting motions gripping his cock tighter. Beth couldn't fight it any longer, this time when his fingers pushed deep inside her she couldn't stop her orgasm exploding through her body as she came hard over his fingers. His free hand went to her hand that was placed firmly on his cock.

'' Stand '' Rios tone was dark and low, demanding.

Placing his hands on her hips he stood her up, bending her over his desk before pulling her thong down her legs she was still getting over the high of her orgasm as he dropped his jeans pushing his cock inside her went cunt he thrusted hard pushing deeper inside her with each new thrust. Beth and Rios moans filled the darkly lit office her nails dug into that hard wood of the desk biting hard on her lip with each pleasurable thrust. Both cursed, called each others names, Rios hand slipped inside the cups of her bra pinching at her nipples making them harden even more under his touch. The feeling of each of his thrusts getting harder and harder pushing deeper inside her until both got lost and fell into there own orgasm. Beth enjoyed feeling him fill her, feeling him leaning against her face buried in her hair. Rios hand fell onto hers, their fingers tightening around each others as they both recovered.


End file.
